A Change of Essence
by 18Violet93
Summary: Sometimes all it takes for a angered heart to be at peace, is for it to become complete.  Sesshomaru and Kagome


**A Change of Essence **

**Chapter One:**

**His New Ward**

**Sometimes all it takes for a angered heart to be at peace, is for it to become complete. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not one thing of Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi(hope I spelled that right) is the great creator. I wrote this for fun, but I own nothing!**

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. I'm new to the site, so please nothing negative. I have no editor or anything so yeah… Oh and sorry if everything isn't right, I don't know everything about the show, I stopped watching it a while ago, but I remember some of it. Oh tell me if I spelled things wrong like, hanyou and things like that. Well enjoy! (:**

**Rating: Mature, as in seventeen and up, for possible offense, and later chapters, but nothing to bad.**

**Kagome Higurashi stretched her arms as far as she could, and yawned as she jumped out of bed. She had decided to take a little time off from her journey with Inuyasha and the others. She hadn't told him that, but he'd figure it out soon enough. It would take him a while to notice that she actually went back to her time since she left all her supplies there.**

"**Are you going back today Kagome? And if you are, will you be visiting again soon?"**

**Kagome's head snapped up to see her mother, who leaned against her door in wonder. She looked almost exactly like her mom besides her mother having brown eyes instead of blue, and the years in age.**

"**I have to, but I'll hopefully be back soon. I think we may be running low on supplies," she noted, grabbing a towel to get ready for a nice warm, normal bath.**

"**Well, I left you the medicine you asked for sweetie, I left it on the kitchen counter. Why did you need them anyways? Is Shippo sick?"**

**Kagome shook her head. "Not Shippo, Rin's the one that's sick."**

"**Rin, who's Rin? Are you mothering another one Kagome? Is it wise to keep adopting random kids there? You need to watch over yourself too, dear."**

"**No, she has a father- Well, kind of."**

**Her mother smiled in what looked like relief. "Well visit soon, you're birthday's in a week Kagome, we would all like to see you. Maybe even bring Inuyasha?"**

**Kagome threw her mother a grin, and waved her off as she entered her bathroom. A nice bath would soothe her thoughts from… recent events.**

"**Sesshomaru," she whispered, as she entered the tub. **

**The Inuyoukai had given her quite a predicament the past couple of days. It had all started earlier this week, on Monday. She had been wandering around for herbs that day since Inuyasha had refused to let her come home, when she had run into the Demon Lord. He was caring a quivering Rin in his arms. **

"**Miko, this Sesshomaru is in need of your assistance."**

**Although the two had their differences -the whole, I'll kill you where you stand thing- she decided that the child before him was an exception. Plus, she had been around Rin plenty of times, and loved the girl. She was sweet, and seeing her that way was saddening.**

"**There are no battle wounds." She had pointed out, in confusion.**

"**The child's wounds are internal. She's been throwing up all her food. She complains of her chest hurting, and she breaths as if she sometimes cannot."**

**Kagome had felt the girls head, it was burning. **

"**Pneumonia."**

**The Demon Lord gave her a confused look.**

"**What is, pneumonia?"**

**If the circumstances weren't so awful she would have laughed at the Lord.**

"**It's what she's sick with, Sesshomaru."**

**The Inuyoukai seemed offended, but quickly his face calmed as she corrected herself.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru." **

"**Can you help miko?"**

**The girl nodded as her face filled with determination. **

"**Of course, I'll be back in a day. Met me, here, around the same time."**

**The Demon had nodded remembering the instinct of his own timing, and left, as she returned to the camp, grabbing some extra cloths to wash, before she had gotten here, in here bath, where she lied still tired as usual.**

"**Well, time to get back." **

**Before she knew it, she was there, waiting for Sesshomaru who was no where to be seen.**

"**A miko."**

**At first she had thought nothing of it. She literally walked right into the Hanyou's arms, but not the one she longer for. **

"**Naraku!"**

**The hanyou grinned, his red eyes taking in her fear with a twisted joy. **

"**Miko, so nice to see you, alone."**

**Not knowing what to do, Kagome turned to the woods, and sprinted away, trying her best to lose the hanyou. She knew it was pointless, but she had to somehow find someone, anyone.**

"**Wench?"**

**Although she hated the name, Kagome was happy to hear his annoyed tone.**

"**Sesshomaru!"**

**Before she could say anything else the Demon Lord had placed her behind him where Rin stood weakly.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru, why are we meeting this wench?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the green toad Jaken, that sauntered from the bushes, and literally hit him on his ugly head.**

"**We're being followed by Naraku, mind being quiet!"**

"**Kagome-Chan," Rin whispered, weakly smiling. She was nearly falling until Kagome wrapped her arms around the child, carrying her.**

"**It's not Naraku."**

"**I saw him with my own two eyes Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome replied.**

"**He's a Rejen, they're a rare type of dog demon that are capable of just about anything."**

**Kagome's eyes widened. She had never heard of a Rejen before, but there it was, walking up to them in disguise as her worst fear. **

"**I want the miko," the hanyou roared.**

"**She's in use to me at them moment."**

**Kagome watched, terrified as Sesshomaru waited for the beast to attack. She wondered what he saw. **

"**Do you see him as Naraku?" She wondered, watching the Demon Lord.**

"**I see nothing," Sesshomaru confessed, "but I will if I make him fear me, his fear will be my vision."**

**So him not seeing his enemy, that was his fear. Well they were out of luck. Especially since her and Rin were being flung in the air at the moment. She only hoped Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. What did he say, that the hanyou that he was about to fight needed to fear him in order for Demon Lord to see?**

"**S-sesshomaru!"**

**The Demon Lord trembled with annoyance, and for the first time in a long time she saw Sesshomaru in his true form. Even if he was on their side, she still feared him.**

"**Please, just let the girl go, take me, just let Rin go."**

**The demon that copied Naraku's form had started to change. He looked like Sesshomaru now. He laughed as her fear grew. **

"**You fear the one that tries to save you?"**

**She couldn't answer, she was to captivated by fear.**

"**You're so pure hearted miko. I can't have it."**

**Soon the hanyou's finger nails glowed with green, and she pushed Rin away facing him. Fear stricken, she froze as she saw his eyes change blood red. And then it happened, he bit her. **

"**S-sesshomaru! Help!"**

**All to fast, a big paw had instantly swiped her away, and knocked her from the Demons grip. And then, blood was everywhere.**

"**Miko, get up."**

**Kagome obeyed quickly and helped Rin up as well.**

"**That was incredible, Sesshomaru-sama."**

**She felt unnoticed when Sesshomaru grabbed her left arm harshly, and she cried out in pain. That's when she saw the blood.**

"**H-he, bit me?"**

"**Yes," he glared, "isn't it obvious miko?"**

"**Yes." He sure knew how to make her feel stupid…**

"**You'll die if this doesn't get healed soon."**

**Kagome's eyes widened. **

"**Did you just say die?"**

"**Is that the poison talking wench, or are you just that dense?"**

**Before she could defend herself, she became distracted. Looking down toward her arm, the Demon Lord was sucking her wound, and hard. She didn't know whether or not this upset or pleased her.**

"**Sesshomaru?" She was nearly screaming as she tried to pull away from the Demon Lord. She felt strange, and confused. Sesshomaru only disregarded her words, pulling her into him, placing her onto his lap, she blushed when she realized she was now straddling him, as he took more of her bloodstream in. Just when she thought he was about to stop, he bit her, exactly in the same place as before.**

"**What the hell was that for?"**

**She pulled away once more, only to be held down, him now on top of her as he licked her wound up, sealing the bite closed.**

"**This Sesshomaru just saved you life wench," the demon growled. His eyes had a hint of red in them as he looked down at her. "You should thank me now."**

**When she felt to nervous to speak the demon growled.**

**Kagome sat up quickly as the Inuyoukai lifted himself up, picking up Rin, who was smiling at the two. Jaken soon followed behind as the Demon came back to her.**

"**Is that odd smell in your bag the medicine for Rin?"**

**Kagome nodded, holding the baby blue bag she picked out for Rin, and gave it to her. She directed them both on how many times to take it.**

"**You should be feeling well very soon Rin."**

"**Thank you Kagome!"**

"**You're welcome Rin."**

**The girl hugged Kagome gratefully while Sesshomaru just gave his regular cold stare.**

"**You're welcome Sesshomaru," she nearly growled.**

**The Demon Lord gave her a questioning look.**

"**This Sesshomaru never said thank you, nor will I ever."**

**Kagome placed her hands on her hips.**

"**And why not?"**

"**The miko has done nothing for this Sesshomaru."**

**Her mouth nearly dropped.**

"**I just helped Rin!"**

**He nodded, "Rin, not this Sesshomaru. And I have saved your life miko, yet I hear no thankfulness. Perhaps you wanted to die?"**

**She couldn't argue with him, especially since he was leaving.**

"**Fine," she whispered, as she too made her way back to camp.**

"**Miko."**

**She turned around, wondering if he changed his mind about the whole thank you situation.**

"**Take care of that bite."**

"**You mean yours or the other one?"**

"**I bit you in the same place wench."**

**She was about to yell at him until Sesshomaru glared at her, challenging her.**

"**I'll come by later and check on your…" He looked like he was in deep thought, like he was wondering how to say the word. "changes…"**

**Before she could question him, Sesshomaru was off and into the sky, leaving Kagome lost in her thoughts.**

"**Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered, she knew he had heard her.**

**It had been a week since her in counter with Sesshomaru and the Rejen demon, and the mark on her left arm had been healed by the Demon Lord himself. She felt less worried about Sesshomaru's words, there were no changes about her what so ever… Having no more worries, and bringing herself back to reality Kagome started to reminisce on everything. **

**It had been years since Kagome had started traveling with the half demon dog, known as Inuyasha, or as his half brother, Sesshomaru, would call him: half breed, baka hanyou, the list of identities went on… And those were his nice names actually... **

**Just about every moment with the hanyou had been extremely challenging, from escaping death numerous times, to being claimed by countless demons, and then last but not least, falling in love with a boy who she knew would never feel for her the way she felt for him. **

**For the most part of her travel's, Kagome wished to forget them. She wanted to crawl back into the reality of her home in her time in present Japan and disregard that there was a whole other world waiting for her in the past. But than there were those picture perfect moments that she could replay in her mind for hours, the times she was grateful, and couldn't trade them if she had wanted to. She sought to hold onto them forever, even if the half demon before her didn't seem to want the same, for he never did acknowledge those precious moments when she, Kikyo was near. It was like he wanted to forget the moments she cherished the most and fall back into his lost past.**

**Kagome shook her head in annoyance. She really did need to stop speculating her thoughts so often. There were more important things to do, for one, finding the rest of the Shikon no Tama. And two, see how much supplies was left in her yellow bag.**

**The girl started to rummage through her torn bag, and noticed something odd. The bag was emptied. Kagome blinked her blue eyes three times when she came to the obvious conclusion before her: Inyuasha had just snuck all the food from her bag. Normally she'd smack him in the head or tug at those fuzzy ears of his, but instead she laughed because it was funny how he thought he would actually get away with it. Sometimes, the way he thought… It was like he were a pup! Like she hadn't known what he was doing when she hid her face in her romance books. If only Inyuasha was like the men in the books she wasted her hours on… **

**Even though they both aged with their time together, Inuyasha's mental capabilities never did mature like hers had. Now being eighteen officially today, she had grown mature both mentally a physically.**

"**Ha." **

**Kagome rolled her eyes at the oblivious hanyou as**

**he hid behind the bushes near camp. That's when she calmly followed him. She was getting used the half demons antics. **

"**Alright Inuyasha…"**

**Knowing he was to busy to really hear her, Kagome followed where she had seen him disappear. Walking to him she found little crumbs. He had ate her chocolate chips cookies… Great… Just great.**

"**Inuyasha! You stupid dog! You can't eat chocolate!"**

**The hanyou's eyes widened in understanding as he started to scrap at his now swollen throat, panicking.**

"**Help… Ka-Kagome!"**

**The miko grabbed her bag searching for some allergy medicine. This wasn't the first time that Inuyasha had gotten into her chocolate stash. She wondered why he had ate it until she realized she hadn't made him lunch. The poor guy was probably starving and ate whatever he saw first.**

"**Here." She handed him two pills and her water bottle. "Swallow it, like last time. Remember?"**

**He didn't question her.**

"**Thanks, Kagome!"**

**The girl nodded, looking at the now empty medication. She needed more supplies, especially if Inuyasha was going to pull another stunt like this one. **

"**I'm going back to my time."**

**The hanyou looked annoyed. "When?"**

"**Today, Inuyasha. Know why?" **

**She knew he wouldn't remember the real reason she was going back to her time. The reason being her birthday, her eighteenth, and she knew that her mother wanted to see her. She left so many hints… Plus she needed supplies now anyways…**

"**Why?" **

**Although she wasn't surprised, this bothered her, but not as much as it would have when she was younger. Being around Inuyasha for so long had hardened Kagome into a harsh reality: sometimes he really didn't give a damn. Still, she couldn't stop the pain that fled onto her expression that she gave him, her eyebrows making a sadden v.**

"**To see my family Inuyasha." He had given her a blank stare. "Because they want to see me on my birthday," she added.**

**The stare had turned into guilt.**

**Ignoring his stupidity, Kagome shook her head grabbing her bag that had one less treat in it and walked off. She was glad that she had become less quick to anger on the outside even when her frustration on the inside was above and beyond.**

"**Happy birthday sis!" **

**Kagome smiled down at her younger brother Souta, hugging him before being greeted by the rest of her family. Her mom had thrown a small party with just the four of them. It didn't last long because she was tired. So after grabbing more supplies she bid her family of her absence. In the end Kagome had taken a shower and hit her pillow before eight.**

**Kagome woke up early that morning, placing light makeup on, hoping to impress the hanyou some before heading back to what felt like her true era, feeling not much older. **

"**Kagome," Shippo cried out. The girl gave him a welcoming hug as he complained about Inyuasha.**

"**He's soooo mean when you're away Kagome!"**

"**He's like a kid, not mean," she corrected, "it's ok though Shippo, I'm back now."**

"**I'm so glad," he exclaimed. **

**Inuyasha had came into view after a while. His stance was ridged, and his face red with anger.**

"**Inuyasha?" **_**Had he missed me that much? **_**She wondered walking to him. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" **

**Her worried tone didn't make much of a difference. He walked passed her like she was a ghost.**

"**Kagome, what's wrong with him? He was ok an hour ago."**

"**I'm not sure," she whispered, setting Shippo down. "Get the others."**

"**Ok," the boy demon nodded.**

**The raven-haired girl ran toward the hanyou in anxiousness, and waited for him to order her to leave. When he didn't say anything she stood right by his side. After a minute or two, curiosity go the better if her.**

"**Inyuasha, what is it?"**

"**Sesshomaru." **

**Kagome's eyes widen as she looked for the Inuyoukai. Knowing Sesshomaru he was bored and felt like becoming an annoyance. Still she couldn't help but become captivated by the Demon Lord as his figure came into her vision. She didn't know why, everything around her just seemed to be more detailed. She had seen Sesshomaru plenty of times, last time being a week ago. She guessed that it was probably because of that day one week ago exactly that he had now gained her respect and now admiration. Yeah, that was defiantly it…**

**There he was, his kimono effortlessly worn, his white hair flawlessly windblown into perfection, and his vibrant markings that lay onto his skin like a dream. She admired the half moon that remained on his forehead the most. **

**Kagome shook her head noticeably, as she brought her admiring eyes back to reality as her ears caught the melody of his confident voice.**

"**Half breed." Kagome watched carefully as the Inuyoukai golden eyes made his way from Inuyasha's to hers. How could she forget to mention his sun lit eyes? The one that held years of knowledge. The ones that she both admired and feared. "And his wench."**

**Kagome's chest burned in anger as she took a couple feet forward, ignoring Inuyasha's right hand, and brushing by it. How dare he! After all she did for Rin!**

"**I'm not a wench, you hear me, baka Sesshomaru? Nasty, over grown dog!"**

**The Demon Lord's pointed ears literally twitched at the insult. Realizing her words Kagome felt herself shrink into practically nothing and she fell back nearly crawling backwards to the nearest tree, slightly hitting her head. **

**So this is what the end looked like… She'd rather face Naraku right now than him! His glowing, blood stained eyes made her whole life flash before her petrified eyes!**

"**Watch your wench's mouth, half breed, or she'll be dead."**

**Inuyasha only huffed, and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. **

"**What are you're doing here Sesshomaru," Inuyasha**

**asked, ignoring his brother's demand. **

"**This Sesshomaru was bored, and wanted a little fun."**

**Kagome angled her head. What Sesshomaru thought to be fun, was more of a pain in the butt on their end.**

"**Fun?" The girl couldn't help but wonder. She clawed her mouth shut when she realized she had actually spoken her thoughts out loud.**

"**I told you to handle your wench."**

**Even if the Inuyoukai's eyes blazed a fierce red, the girl couldn't help but bring herself to her feet and walk toward the Demon Lord.**

"**Stop calling me that!"**

**Inuyasha's eyes widened at the girls voice. She sounded, demonic. "K-k-a-agom-ee?"**

**Kagome ignored him, literally grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru clothing, and tried her best to tug his head toward her. When she failed she only looked into his red eyes and glared.**

"**Let. Go."**

**Before she even had a choice the Demon Lord had knocked her hand off and she came crashing to the ground. Her hand, it felt like it was broken.**

"**Kagome!" Her blue eyes followed to the three concerned voices for safety. She sat up looking to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who were riding up to her on Kirara's back. They stopped as soon as they saw Sesshomaru. **

"**Kagome are you alright," Sango yelled.**

"**I think my hand is broken," she complained, trying her best to keep it still.**

**Before any one noticed anything, the two brothers were at it again. Sesshomaru obviously had the upper hand, even if he only had one.**

"**Kagome I'm sorry," Inuyasha groaned, dodging countless, lazy attacks from Sesshomaru. His older brother was only toying with the hanyou, this was obvious.**

"**I warned you both."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. At least he said "I" this time instead of "this Sesshomaru." Who did he think he was anyways, some kind of Lord? Well… ok he was! But that was besides the point…**

"**Let… Go… That was my warning? You know you killed my hand before I could even honor your little advice, you know that?"**

**Everyone stared at Kagome now, all worried, except for Sesshomaru of course, he was to busy glaring her to death. He was so close now, so near that she swore their noses touched for a brief moment.**

"**You should know better than talk that way to a Demon of my status, miko. I saved your life once, and I could take it away anytime I want. You're hand will be fine, especially with the change of scent I sense in you."**

**Well miko was sure better than wench, so all she did was nod. And she would've asked what he meant by "change of scent" if she wasn't so scared.**

"**I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama."**

"**You are forgiven, Miko."**

**Kagome's mouth opened in shock, at his words. What the he did next surprised her even more, because with a devious smirk, he let her live. Not a second later he was gone.**

"**Did Sesshomaru just smirk Kagome-Chan," Sango asked, helping Kagome to her feet.**

**Still astonished the girl simply nodded once more.**

"**Kagome, let me see your hand."**

**The girl let the demon slayer examine her hand, and she moved it up and down as Kagome groaned in pain.**

"**A sprain," Kagome stated. **

"**Yes, but you thought it was broken…"**

"**Must have been the moments panic," Kagome sighed, grabbing supplies from her bag. "Could you wrap my hand Sango?"**

"**Of course, Kagome-Chan!"**

**In a matter of minutes the girl finished, and Kagome exhaled in relief.**

"**I thought I was dead for sure," she huffed, as her, Sango, and Shippo rode on the back of Kirara. The two men followed behind, Inuyasha being unusually silent while Miroku was probably plotting his next attempt to grope the two girls. **

**The six soon returned back to their new camp near Kaede, so Kagome could get a better look at Kagome's wrist. **

"**Ye, have faced Sesshomaru, child?"**

**Kagome nodded at the older woman feeling a bit stupid.**

"**I wasn't thinking."**

"**I'm surprised ye have nothing wrong with ye."**

"**Kagome's hand is hurt actually." The voice came from Inuyasha, his tone was filled with concern. Kagome frowned, she'd have to apologize to him later for being so careless. She didn't think that Sesshomaru would be so cruel especially after the other night. She thought she had softened him a bit, helping Rin and all.**

"**Kagome's hand is fine, Inuyasha."**

**Kagome moved her hand around. **

"**Just like what Sesshomaru said," Sango commented.**

"**Care to explain Kagome," Miroku wondered, his hand getting to close to her rear. She smacked it with her, what was suppose to be, hurt hand, and glared.**

"**You went off to see my half idiot of a brother," Inuyasha growled.**

"**I was only helping Rin," she confessed, as Inuyasha made a hole through the ground. "Like he said your scent has changed, I was focusing on it the whole time we were headed here." **

'**So that's why he was so quiet,' Kagome thought.**

"**You smell as if you were about to be mated. Who've you been seeing behind my back wench?"**

**Kagome slapped the Hanyou so hard he fell.**

"**Alright Kagome-chan! See Inuyasha, that's what you get for always bullying me around," Shippo grinned, "and like you're one to talk Inuyasha, always seeing Kikyo behind Kagome's back!"**

"**I don't think he can hear you Shippo," Sango commented.**

"**He's not moving, I think you really hurt him Kagome," Miroku pointed out.**

"**Good! That's what he gets for calling me that name! He knows I hate it!"**

"**Three…"**

"**Miroku, why are you counting?"**

"**You'll see Sango, dear. Two…"**

**Kagome's eyes twitched as she stared Inuyasha down, if he didn't move soon she would freak.**

"**And one…"**

"**Inuyasha! Get up please I'm so sorry!"**

**She grabbed the hanyou and placed the back of his head on her lap. He blinked his eyes hopelessly at her before they widened, and he jumped up, raising his fists in the air like a mad man while she matched him.**

"**Are you crazy woman? You could've killed me!"**

"**Killed you, I'm just human Inuyasha, it's not my fault you can't take a hit from a girl!" She literally drug out the last word, taunting him.**

"**Quiet down children," Kaede hushed.**

"**Shut it old lady!" The older woman wasn't surprised to hear it from Inuyasha, but when Kagome had said it, well, that made her think. There was something different about the child. Focusing on the girl she noticed that Kagome was scratching her head again. Now that she thought about it, the miko had been doing it for the past week.**

"**Kagome, child, come here."**

**Unwilling, and with a big huff, she listen.**

"**Sit."**

**Instantly Kagome listened. It felt natural to do so for some reason.**

"**Your arm, may I see it?"**

**Kagome hesitated, but did as she was asked.**

"**A fanged scar?"**

**Inuyasha's face flamed a dangerous red.**

"**Wennnc-"**

**Before he could finish Kagome had Inuyasha on the ground again.**

"**Quite dominant miko?" **

**Kagome's head looked up to see Sesshomaru, and she back away, practically lowering herself, yet she did not take notice of her actions, unlike Inuyasha.**

"**Why is she lowering herself to you? And what are you doing back here Sesshomaru?"**

"**Because, she knows her place. And that is between this Sesshomaru and the miko."**

"**Her place," he questioned.**

**The Demon Lord ignored the hanyou, and nodded his head toward Kagome.**

"**You're heart is no longer as pure as it used to be miko. You may rise now."**

**Kagome did as she was asked, but still kept her head down.**

"**Look at me." When she hesitated, he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru?"**

"**Miko?"**

"**What's happening to me?"**

"**Like I said miko, there is a change within you."**

**Kagome's eyes followed Sesshomaru, as his index finger trailed across her face. **

"**A half moon, just like mine…"**

**Kagome shook her head, and grabbed her mirror from her purse. He was right, the moon was just like his.**

"**How is this possible," Sango wondered, taking the words straight from Inuyasha's mouth.**

"**A Rejen bit her," Kaede answered.**

"**But why would she received Sesshomaru's mark," Miroku added.**

**Everyone looked toward Sesshomaru, the only one who probably knew the answer. He didn't answer.**

"**Well, are you gonna talk baka," Inuyasha snorted. **

**Everyone glared at the Hanyou.**

"**No."**

"**So why are ye really here, Lord Sesshomaru?"**

**Everyone gazed back and forth from Sesshomaru to Kaede and back again. **

"**To take my new ward." **

**Without question, everyone looked at Kagome.**

"**Kagome, you've got to be kidding me," Inuyasha laughed before standing in front of her, defensively. **

"**Protect her from who," Shippo wondered, "We all love Kagome, Lord Sesshoma-"**

"**From the half breed," Sesshomaru interrupted, his beast growling as his eyes lit a blood red. "And I will do anything to get her!"**


End file.
